Love is Painful
by ChoLee KyuMinie
Summary: Chapter 2 Update Taehyung menganggap lebih atas perlakuan Hoseok yang ia berikan dan kesalahpahaman pun terjadi. Akankah VHope dapat menjalin hubungan dengan baik? Pair VHope/HopeV, VKook slight, BL & Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

** Love is Painful**

..

Pairing:

Hoseok &amp; Taehyung

..

Warning:

BL, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Typo(s), Abal2 &amp; Garing.

..

Genre:

Little Hurt and Romance

..

Happy Reading All^^

...

"Hoseok, apa kau lihat Taehyung?" tanya Suga.

"Tidak. Kenapa dengan bocah itu, hyung?"

"Ahh, jinja! Dia punya hutang padaku. Tck, bocah itu..!"

"Haha sabar, hyung.. bukankah dia memang seperti itu?" ucap namja yang bernama Jung Hoseok tersebut dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah, akan kucari dia sampai dapat," kemudian Suga pergi, tinggal lah Hoseok sendiri dalam kamar mereka.

Saat hendak melangkah keluar, tak sengaja kaki Hoseok menginjak sesuatu yang keras, lalu ia membungkuk dan mengambil benda sesuatu tersebut.

"Note Book? Punya siapa ini?" ia melihat ke sekeliling sekitar dan tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Lembar demi lembar telah ia buka.. saat ingin membuka lembar ketiga, Suga yang sedari tadi mencari bocah alien yang belum ketemu juga akhirnya datang menghampirinya lagi dan dengan cepat Hoseok menyembunyikan buku kecil itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa Taehyung kemari?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Aigoo, tidak hyung.. kalau dia sudah datang, aku akan berteriak memanggilmu.."

"Kau tahu? Couple mu itu sungguh menyulitkan ku.." ungkap Suga jujur.

"Couple?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu ada VHope couple jika kau mencarinya di Youtube?"

"Tidak," balasnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cari tahu, aku sibuk menjelaskannya padamu." kemudian Suga pergi tinggalkan namja Hoseok untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Okay~"

**-VHope-**

Malam di Dorm BTS..

Di ruang tengah dorm Bangtan Boys tampak riuh dengan candaan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Semua member tampak sibuk menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Suga yang berjudul Daenbul, namun Sang penyuka tak ikut meramaikan, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik hip-hop yang belum ia dengar sebelumnya, sedangkan Jin menelusuri google di alat gadgetnya untuk mencari resep makanan yang enak. Ah ya, hanya beberapa member saja yang sedang bergembira bersama, dan seperti biasa hanya dua member tertua yang jarang mengikuti kegilaan mereka.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Jin dan Suga.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Apa selama ini dia terlalu menganggap serius atas apa yang kulakukan padanya?" tanya namja yang berwajah oval itu dalam hati sambil memandangi Taehyung yang sedang asik bernyanyi. "Ah, tidak mungkin! Bahkan dia juga dekat dengan member lain selain aku.." lanjutnya dengan penyangkalan.

"Hyungie, apa yang sedang kau lamunkam?" tiba-tiba namja manis yang dipikirkan Hoseok datang menghampirinya. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa tahu? Karena dilihatnya Hoseok berhenti bernyanyi, padahal sedari tadi ia sangat asik menyanyikan lagu itu.

"A-Apa? Anio.." pertanyaan Taehyung dapat membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok. "Aku ke dapur dulu.." ucapnya dan pergi tinggalkan Taehyung yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa dengan hyung? Kenapa sikapnya sedikit berubah padaku?" gumam Taehyung pelan dengan mimik wajah sendu.

-Di Dapur-

"Bagaimana sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya." ucapnya sambil minum dengan air gelas ditangannya. Lalu..

"Hyung.. kau lama sekali di dapur? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Taehyung menghampiri Hoseok kemudian memeluknya hangat, namun namja berwajah oval itu tak membalasnya.

JHope melepaskan pelukan V. "Tidak ada. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, aku ke kamar dulu," ucapnya.

"Hyung?! Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar," sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. JHope berhenti tetapi tidak berbalik melihat V.

"Apa dia akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya? Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin..!" dengan cepat Hoseok melangkah pergi dan mengabaikan V yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa dengan hyung? Kenapa dia mengabaikan ku?" tanya Taehyung-yang mempunyai nama panggung V tersebut dengan sedih.

**-VHope-**

"Adakah yang ingin pergi ke tempat latihan?" tawar Jimin pada semua member yang tengah sarapan pagi. Ya, hari ini member BTS tidak ada jadwal manggung dan mereka bebas untuk satu minggu kedepan. Jangan tanyakan alasannya mengapa, karena Sang Manager hanya mengatakan mereka mendapatkan cuti selama seminggu.

"Aku~" jawab Hoseok cepat. Melihat hal itu Taehyung pun cepat mengangkat tangannya bermaksud Iya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi.." batal Hoseok setelah tahu Taehyung ikut juga.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Jimin dan member lain menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan yang lain.." jawabnya.

"Ckck, kau plin-plan sekali.." Jin menjitak kepala Hoseok, sedangkan yang dijitak hanya mengaduh kesakitan dengan tatapan tak terima.

"Yak, hyung..! Jangan menjitak kepalaku! Aku sudah dewasa," katanya denga raut wajah datar.

"Jadi intinya, kau ikut atau tidak hyung?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

"Aku juga tidak jadi ikut.. hehe" ucap Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak boleh!" sentak Hoseok pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, hyung?" tanya Jungkook cepat sedangkan V hanya terdiam.

"Kau pergilah bersama Jimin,"

"Tapi hyung, aku.." jawab V cepat.

"Aku apa? Apa kau ingin mengikuti pergi, eoh?"

"Hyung? Kenapa kau..?"

"Dengar, kau jangan mengikuti ku. Ya, kau tidak boleh mengikuti apapun yang kulakukan, kau mengerti?" sentak Hoseok pada Taehyung kemudian pergi meninggalkam member yang menatap setengah kesal pada Hoseok.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah waktu kemarin kalian masih baik-baik saja?" tanya Rapmon heran.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung.." jawab V pelan kemudian pergi menyusul Hoseok.

...

"Hyung?" panggil V.

JHope menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa?" jawabnya dingin.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku? Apa sebabnya, hyung?" tanya Taehyung dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri..!"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu hyung,"

"Tidak tahu? Hm, tunggu sebentar," Hoseok berlari ke kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berselisih, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap bingung pada punggung yang berlari masuk kamar itu.

"Ini..!" Hoseok melempar sebuah buku kecil pada Taehyung dan dengan sigap namja manis itu menangkapnya.

"Bukannya ini Note ku?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati dengan keringat dingin.

"Kenapa diam? Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dalam buku itu, huh?"

"Hyung, aku.."

"Sudahlah! Mulai sekarang, tolong jangan dekat padaku lagi. Aku sedang tak ada mood untul bercanda denganmu," ungkapnya kemudian pergi tinggalkan Taehyung yang menatap tak percaya pada buku diarinya.

"Jadi, apa karena ini hyung jadi dingin padaku? Aihh, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh.. aishh, dasar Taehyung pabo~" V menjitak kepalanya berkali-kali dan ia menyesal atas kecerobohan yang ia perbuat.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Jungkook menghampiri V.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa.." balasnya lesu.

"Benar, kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

"Ne.."

"Tapi kenapa Hoseok hyung kasar padamu tadi? Bukankah kalian sangat akrab, hyung?" Jungkook tak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat tadi. Karena apa? Karena Hoseok dan Taehyung bagaikan Lem yang sangat lengket kapan pun dan dimana pun mereka berada.

"Itu hanya bercanda, pabo. Kau kan tahu sendiri Hoseok hyung senang sekali bercanda.. haha~" ditengah kesedihannya masih sempatnya ia bercanda untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi kulihat tidak begitu, hyung?"

"Huhh.. aku tidak tahu mengapa Hoseok hyung begitu padaku." sangkal Taehyung, sesungguhnya ia tahu apa alasan JHope begitu padanya.

"Tapi bukankah waktu kemarin malam kalian masih bersenang-senang?"

"Tidak!" jawab V cepat. "Ah, bukan.. maksudku iya, kami masih baik-baik saja.."

Jungkook memegang bahu V. "Hyung, aku yakin kalian bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Sabar ya, hyung. Fighting!~" V tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia salut sama bocah ini. Ia lebih muda darinya tapi untuk masalah, ia bisa atasi dengan kesabaran dan bahkan sekarang dia yang menasehati yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ne. Makasih ya, dongsaeng. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa nde? Haha"

"Hyung, aku sudah dewasa," balasnya datar.

"Eoh, benarkah? Haha aku pikir kau masih bocah..!"

"Ckck hyung, panggil aku Jungkook dan jangan bocah..! Aku sudah besar hyung! Tck~"

"Haha baiklah, Jeon Jungkook"

"Nah, itu baru benar hyung..! Haha~"

Meskipun Kim Taehyung tersenyum dan tertawa, namun dalam hatinya menyimpan kesedihan.

Bila dilihat dari golongan darah, banyak yang berpikir bahwa menjadi golongan darah AB itu sangat mengasikkan dan terlihat unik. Unik memang benar, namun untuk kata asik tidak juga. Bahkan Taehyung yang terlihat bahagia setiap saatnya mempunyai perasaan sedih. Perasaan sedih yang tak banyak diketahui para member maupun para fans-nya.

A/N:

Haloha~ Ini adalah fanfic VHope pertama yang kupublish. Aku harap kalian suka para VHope Shiper.

Meskipum sedikit yang mereview atau tdk ada sama sekali, namun tak masalah bagiku, krn aku mencintai VHope kkk~

Happy Reading All :)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Sometimes is Painful

Pairing:

Hoseok &amp; Taehyung

Warning: BL, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Typo(s), Abal2 &amp; Garing.

Genre:  
Little Hurt and Romance

Happy Reading All^^

Backsound : Tara ft Davichi - We Were in Love, KWill - Please Don't

Only my shadow knows, how I feel about you Only my shadow goes, where I dream of you and me Should I go or wait Is it too soon too late Only my shadow knows - Shadow'

Siang Hari, Dorm BTS..

"Hyung, jadi benar kau tak menyukaiku?" gumam Taehyung sedih. "Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini, hyung? Hiks.. ini menyakitkan ku.. hiks~" lanjutnya dan kini tetesan air mata yang tak pernah keluar itu pun akhirnya terjatuh mengalir dipipinya.

Ya, kini namja manis yang berambut orange itu tengah berada dalam kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya berada dalam bathup mandi yang kosong tanpa air. Tidak tahu mengapa ia lebih memilih kamar mandi sebagai tempat curahan hatinya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin membalas cintaku, tidak seperti ini caranya hyung? Hiks.. Kau menjadi dingin padaku dan mendiamkan ku begitu saja.. dan bahkan sekarang kau sudah membentakku di depan member lain. Ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap kasar padaku, hyung.. hiks~ Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah tipe dari yeoja yang ingin kau pacari? Kau juga senang sekali membully ku seakan-akan kau sangat tertarik padaku, dan bahkan kau selalu memuji ku dengan sebutan kata cute atas apa yang semua kulakukan.. lalu apa itu semua, hyung?! Hiks.." ucapnya dalam hati. Tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan mendalam, dan tidak lupa juga ia tutup mulutnya dengan punggung jari tangannya agar tak terdengar suara tangisannya sampai keluar.

"Tok Tok Tok"

Terdengar bunyi suara ketukan pintu dari luar, dan tampaknya yang sedang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Sang visual yang masih menjadi Hyungnya yang bernama Seokjin.

"Yak, Kim Taehyung?! Sedang apa kau di dalam sana, eoh? Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak Seokjin setengah suara sambil mengetuk pintu berkali-kali.

"Sabar hyung.. tunggu sebentar lagi..!" sahutnya dari dalam dengan mencoba menetralkan suara seraknya karena menangis tadi.

"Aish, kau ini! Sudah tiga kali kau bilang seperti itu tapi tidak keluar juga..! Cepat lah keluar, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,"

Taehyung memang sengaja mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu itu, karena dipikirnya Seokjin akan pindah ke kamar mandi lain dan ternyata dugaannya salah. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Tunggu sebentar lagi' namun tak ada niat untuk beranjak.

"Ya, hyung..! Sabar lah sebentar, aku akan keluar..!" balasnya dengan menyeka bekas sisa air matanya yang tercetak dipipinya.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Hoseok menghampiri Jin-nama panggilannya- karena didengarnya suara berisik berasal dari arah ruang kamar mandi.

"V lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mau buang poop ku. Aishh..!"

"Kenapa tidak di atas saja, hyung? Di atas kosong, tidak ada orang.." ucap Hoseok.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan berjalan ke atas.. sudah di ujung tanduk, kau tahu?" keluh Jin.

"Sepertinya ada suara Hoseok hyung.. sebaiknya aku keluar saja, kasihan Jin hyung harus menahan buang air besar karena aku," sadarnya beranjak dan kemudian berkaca, membasuhi matanya dan memastikan bahwa matanya tak begitu sembab. Setelah selesai semuanya, ia pun membuka pintu dan keluar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih sedih bila melihat namja yang ia sukai selama ini yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah berada di dekatnya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Mianhae, aku sudah lama hyung.." ujarnya membelakangi kedua hyungnya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa menunduk? Apa kau habis menangis, eoh?" sontak tanya Jin bingung karena dilihatnya V tak seperti biasanya, sedangkan JHope hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat V.

"Tidak, hyung.." lirih namja manis itu pelan dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jin dan JHope.

"Ckck, dasar bocah alien!~" gumam Jin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan JHope pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Malamnya..

Malam ini seluruh member BTS tampak hening, tidak seperti biasanya yang ramai dan berisik. Mungkin ini disebabkan karena perselisihan antara Hoseok dan Taehyung yang masih belum juga membaik. Karena mereka berdua lah yang sering mencairkan suasana bila dilanda kesunyian atau pun kebosanan.

Seperti biasa, Suga dan Jin tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil memainkan alat gadgetnya. Rapmon mencoba menulis lirik lagu untuk rapp di meja ruang tengah, sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook tengah asik bermain Gunting Kertas Batu yang tentu saja sebagai raja loser-nya adalah selalu Jimin dan predikat menang selalu berada di tangan Jungkook. Jimin memang selalu payah bila diajak bermain. Masih ingat dengan Rookie King, yang dimana Jimin yang selalu mendapatkan hukuman? Kkk~ Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kemana JHope dan V berada bukan? Baiklah, kita lanjutkan..

JHope sangat sibuk mengetik di laptop-nya, dan pastinya yang ia ketik itu selalu bermakna karena JHope termasuk member yang menciptakan lirik lagu selain Suga dan Rapmon.  
Namja berambut hitam pekat itu menulis dengan suasana hati tak baik sehingga lirik bait yang ia buat selalu tak masuk pikirannya karena tak fokus. Sedangkan Taehyung, sang namja manis itu tengah berada dalam ruang kerja member BTS.. dimana para member bisa memberi informasi melalui sosial media di komputer yang telah disediakan, bisa menulis lagu di ruangan tersebut dan dapat memberikan fanservice kepada fans dengan mengupload video Log mereka di ruangan tersebut.

Saat Taehyung hendak menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya, tiba-tiba Hoseok datang membuka pintu itu lalu masuk. Saat dilihatnya Taehyung ada disana juga dan duduk manis di tempat itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar, mencoba menghindari Taehyung. Namja manis yang melihat hal itu pun langsung cepat berdiri dan..

"Hyungie.." lirih Taehyung pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hoseok. Namja berambut hitam pekat itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap namja manis itu.

"Apa?" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, hyung.. biar aku saja yang pergi dari sini.." Taehyung berjalan mendekati Hoseok. "Hyung, aku sadar aku salah. Maafkan aku.. meskipun kau tak pernah menganggapku lebih dan sekarang tak ingin berada didekatku, tak jadi masalah hyung.. aku terima itu. Tapi tolong, jangan bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan ku, hyung.. itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Sarangheyo, hyung~" lanjutnya dengan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya dan mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh, namun kemudian pergi melewati Hoseok.

"Hentikan ucapan menjijikan itu!" Ucap Hoseok, Taehyung terhenti dan berbalik.

"Menjijikan?"

"Ya, bahkan kau juga menjijikan bagiku.." ujar Hoseok dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Benarkah, hyung?" kini tetesan air mata namja manis itu telah jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku benci melihatmu karena kau gay. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa selama ini kau menyukai-ku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaeng-ku sendiri.. aku suka dengan orang cute dan aku bilang kau cute bukan berarti aku menyukai-mu bukan? Aku masih normal dan jika kau gay, jangan mengajakku! Aku tidak sudi, kau mengerti?!"

"Ya, benar. Aku sadar, aku memang menjijikan. Bahkan tak jarang orang memandangku sebelah mata. Jika aku tak tampan dan semanis ini, mungkin semua orang tidak akan suka padaku karena kelakuanku yang tak pantas ini. Aku selalu melihatmu hyung, tapi kau selalu melihat Jimin. Kau selalu ada buat Jimin meskipun Jimin lebih menyayangi Jungkook. Aku selalu ada untukmu tapi kau tak pernah merasakan itu. Dan sekarang inilah saatnya aku harus memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Terimakasih atas semuanya, hyung."

Taehyung mengungkapkan semuanya dengan mimik wajah begitu menyedihkan dan tangisan yang terdiam tanpa suara, sedangkan Hoseok hanya memandangnya biasa tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Setelah itu, namja manis itu berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya berat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tak'kan pernah membalas cintamu. Kau ingat itu, V!" ujar JHope pada V yang segera beranjak pergi. Tinggallah Hoseok dalam ruangan itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan kemudian meninju bangku yang ada dengan emosi begitu memuncak.

"Arghhhh! Shit!" gumamnya setelah meninju bangku itu.

-VHope-

Keesokan Hari, Sarapan Pagi..

"Kemana perginya Taehyung?" tanya Suga saat dilihatnya dongsaeng anehnya itu tak berada di meja makan.

"Oh, Taehyung hyung? Um, tadi subuh Taehyung hyung sudah pergi keluar, hyung. Dia bilang ingin menghirup udara segar dan sekalian berolahraga," jelas Sang magnae pada Suga.

"Tumben sekali bocah itu mau pergi sendirian, biasanya dia akan selalu mengajak kita? " tutur Suga.

"Mungkin bisa jadi Taehyung ingin lagi sendirian," ujar Jin sambil menaruhkan makanan di meja makan untuk disajikan.

"Bisa jadi, hyung.." balas Jimin.

"Hoseok, kau kenapa lesu sekali pagi ini?" Sang leader bertanya, Rapmon.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Benar tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?" keingin tahuan seorang Rapmon.

"Benar. Kau tak percaya?"

"Ckck kau ini.. aku rasa emosi-mu sedang tak stabil. Lebih baik kau latihan dance biar emosi-mu cepat pulih kembali," tutur Rapmon dengan santainya.

"Ya, kau benar." balasnya pelan. Sedang Suga hanya menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan mengerti.

"Wah, sarapan pagi ini sepertinya sangat enak!~" teriak Jimin setengah suara.

"Benar, benar hyung!~" sambung Jungkook dengan bertepuk tangan senang. "Hyung, kapan kita bisa makan? Apa kita harus menunggu Taehyung hyung dulu?" tanya polos Sang magnae.

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Suga.

"Yah, hyung.. aku sudah sangat lapar," Jungkook mengeluh dengan mengelus perutnya dan memelaskan wajahnya yang manis dan cute itu agar dikasihani.

"Haha dasar bocah..! Kau percaya saja dengan Suga hyung! Dia itu bercanda.. kau jangan terlalu innocent," ujar Jimin.

"Kau juga innocent, Jimin pabo," balas Rapmon datar.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak innocent, hanya saja polos.." sanggah Jimin.

"Itu sama saja, pabo.." sahut Sang hyung tertua-Suga dengan wajah benar-benar datar sekali.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita makan..! Kasihan baby Kookie sudah kelaparan," Jin berujar sambil mengelus rambut Jugkook penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, hyung.. aku sudah sangat lapar," sahut Jungkook melas.

"Mari makan!~" ucap mereka bersama-sama.

"Hoseok?" panggil Suga saat dilihatnya Hoseok hendak keluar kamar dengan berpakaian sweater dan topi yang melekat dikepalanya. Ya, pagi ini dia ingin pergi ke tempat latihan, di gedung BigHit Entertainment.

"Nde, hyung?" Hoseok menghampiri Sang hyung.

"Benar, kau tak ada masalah berat dengan Taehyung?" tanyanya serius.

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Dia semalaman menangis di dapur. Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya kemarin malam. Tampangnya benar-benar menyedihkan dan bahkan dia menangis sesenggukkan dengan mengatakan 'Sarangheyo dan Mianhae'. Kupikir kata-kata itu ditujukam padamu karena dari kemarin kalian masih berselisih,"

"Tidak hyung. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ke tempat latihan.. oh ya hyung, aku rasa kau perlu minum obat awet muda?"

"Obat awet muda? Memangnya kenapa denganku?" sambil memegang pipinya.

" Kau terlihat tua, hyung. Keriput mu tampaknya sudah muncul menghiasi wajahmu yang putih mulus itu. Haha~ Bye, hyung!" Hoseok pergi berlari meninggalkan Suga yang masih memikirkan atas ucapannya.

"Ckck, kurang ajar sekali bocah itu! Aku masih muda sudah dibilang berkeriput?! Awas saja kalau dia sudah pulang nanti. Tck~"

Suga tampak terlihat bodoh saat mempercayai akan kata-kata JHope. Ya, you know lah, Suga adalah sang hyung yang benar-benar berpolitik karena ia cinta akan uang. Dan satu lagi, ia sangat menyukai kata 'SWAG' karena itu merupakan gambaran dirinya. Jangan tanyakan apa hubungannya berpolitik dengan terkihat bodoh? Karena saya juga bingung. Kkk~

Pagi ini benar-benar tak ada halangan. Hoseok pergi ke tempat latihan dengan tenang, tak ada fans yang melihatnya atau pun mengikutinya. Namun saat dalam perjalanan yanga tak belum jauh dari dorm mereka, tak sengaja sorotan matanya tertuju pada sosok namja tinggi yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan namja manis dalam perjalanan mereka, karena memang sebekumnya mereka sudah buat janji untuk berolahraga bersama-sama.

"Sungjae?" tanya Hoseok pelan sambil mengentikan mobil Audi hitamnya sejenak dan setelah itu kembali ia jalankan mobilnya.

"Tumben sekali mereka pergi bersama-sama?" monolognya sambil menyetir. Entah apa yang diucapkannya tapi yang jelas ada rasa tidak suka disana.

A/N : Haloha, chapter 2 sudah update. Kelihatan'ya sangat garing, nde? Mian klo kurang kena dihati~ #bow Thanks bagi yg sudah mereview dan memfavoritkan ff gaje ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikut'ya ^^


End file.
